30 days of Night  Mercer Style
by SuzuranCrow23
Summary: What would happen if the Mercer family were stuck in the 30 days of night? Would they survive the month long bloody torture? A crossover of Four Brothers & 30 Days of Night
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

this story will be a crossover of the movies: Four Brothers, and, 30 days of night.  
You don't have to have watched both movies to read this story – although I would recommend both to anyone who doesn't mind action, blood and gore. 

It will loosely follow the plotline of 30 days of night – but it will have the Mercer family in it. 

I thought of this idea soon after watching 30 days of night – I wondered if the Mercer family would survive the 30 days of night. 

Just so everyone's clear on the movies, I'll put the summary below: 

30 days of night summary(taken from the DVD):  
Barrow, Alaska: A remote, isolated town that is plunged into a state of complete darkness for 30 days every winter. It is there that a group of marauding, merciless and bloodthirsty vampires, led by Marlow (Danny Huston) are coming. Their intention? A month long, uninterrupted feast of its helpless residents.  
It is up to Sheriff Eben (Josh Hartnett), his estranged wife, Stella (Melissa George), and an ever-shrinking group of survivors to do anything and everything they can to last till daylight.

Only, the Mercer family unintentionally gets trapped in this town of darkness – for 30 days. The Mercer family consists of: Evelyn – the mother, and her four adopted sons – Jeremiah, Bobby, Angel and Jack. Will the mercer family, equipped with the most guns they could smuggle into Alaska, be able to survive 30 nights of bloody torture? 

I hope you find this introduction somewhat interesting – I may upload the first chapter today or tomorrow – Tell me what you think; your ideas. 

Do _you_ think the Mercer family would survive 30 days of night?


	2. Cracker Jack

Okay, it's been a long while since I've written anything for this - I just haven't had the time. But, now I've got a whole week! So plenty of time for updates, and not just on this fanfic either :) So review ^_^

* * *

Barrow, Alaska is the Northernmost town in the U.S, isolated in 80 miles of roadless wilderness. Cut off every winter for 30 days of night.

* * *

A beat up car slowly drove down one of the few roads that wasn't already filled with the neverending torrent of snow.  
An old woman had her hands on the wheel, keeping her eyes firmly on the road. Her lips were pressed tightly together, and she wondered why she had decided to bring the whole family along. Evelyn had wanted to show Eben some support - something he needed after his divorce. Oh how she remembered his voice on the phone when she had told him she was going to visit, he didn't want her to come - especially not with the impending 30 days of pure darkness, of night.

Eben, like her other 'sons' was one she had found in the foster system and although a slight problem child - he was nowhere near as lost as Bobby and his brothers. She had luckily found a family willing to take Eben in, all the way out in Barrow, Alaska. She had of course, kept in touch with Eben, and visited once in a while. But every invite she gave for Thanksgiving would be rejected - politely, as though Eben was reluctant to meet his 'brothers'. Evelyn couldn't really blame him, sometimes she felt like pulling her hair out with the shit she has to put up with.

"Why are we coming all the way to this shit hole again ma?"

This lovely comment came from her eldest boy, well man, Bobby Mercer. He was the one with the worst temper, and the worst attitude; but she was still proud of him - even after he was kicked out from hockey for his tendency to fight instead of actually play hockey. This shown through his nickname 'The Michigan Mauler'.

She hadn't seen Bobby in a long time, he had been 'busy' - she assumed he had been in a lot of trouble, and didn't want to pry too much. Evelyn was just glad that Bobby had returned home, she wanted him to be there with her when she saw Eben. His face was quite handsome to look at, if he stopped frowning for a few seconds. His dark brown hair was permanently gelled back, making the frown lines on his forehead more pronounced.

"Bobby don't you listen at all? Ma said that we were visiting Eben - you know, the one that stayed with us that one time, 'til she found him a home,"

Her second eldest, Jerry, was much more responsible than Bobby - he had a job, a wife with two children who loved him more than the world itself. She was happy for him, happy that he could change - contrary to what people thought, Jerry was quite the troublemaker back in his school days; Evelyn was lucky that he had settled down otherwise she'd still be dealing with a son who fought at worker strikes. Jerry had a very friendly face, his mocha skin adding a warmth to him.

"I don't care who he is, I just wanna get there and go,"

Next in line, her son Angel. He was just as much of a troublemaker as Bobby was - always getting into situations with the police. Last she had heard, he was arrested for using stolen credit cards. He was quite the thief; but he did serve in the Marines - as Bobby liked to tease, Angel was quite the jarhead. And, he was in a relationship - if you could call it that.

"No, no, no. You just wanna see la vida loca, don't you?" Bobby started, grinning ear to ear

Angel's eye twitched in obvious annoyance, running his hands over his shaven head, "Bob-"

"You're worried that she's gone off with some other guy who's screwing he-"

"Bobby Mercer if you finish that sentence..." Evelyn trailed off with her threat as her youngest son stirred in his sleep from the front seat of the car.

Jack was the youngest of the four brothers, the most fragile one. It had taken him a whole year to stop sleeping with a backpack filled with his clothes and other items, in case he needed to run away in a hurry. Out of all her boys, Jack had taken longer to trust her, not surprising considering his past of abuse and violence. He had turned out quite well, even with his unstable choice of a career path - being a rockstar.

"Wha's goin' on ma?" Jack questioned, rubbing his eyes wearily.

They had already been travelling for hours from Detroit to Barrow, Evelyn knew that they were almost there.

"Shut it, fairy," Bobby drawled, rubbing his hands together in quick motions; the heater in the car had been broken for months, Evelyn didn't have the money to pay for it to be fixed.

Jack merely glared out of the front window screen, his blue eyes almost watering for a moment.

"Oh, my bad. Would you prefer Cracker Jack, princess?" Bobby questioned, laughing alongside Angel.

"Bobby Mercer! If you ever want to see daylight again, you will stop calling your brother that awful nickname," Evelyn warned.

Bobby shook his head, smirking at Angel in a smug way.

"S'not like we're gonna see any daylight here anyway," Bobby remarked.

Before Evelyn could scold him, Jerry frowned at him "No one likes a wise-ass Bobby," he spoke, his voice almost a match for Evelyn's maternal scolding one.

Evelyn kept her eyes on the road, squinting in an attempt to see through the relentless blizzard. The sky above let out continuous roars of discontent mirroring the flashes of raging lightning. The youngest Mercer sunk into the car seat in an attempt to alleviate himself from the cold and foreboding feeling that clutched his stomach in a vice grip.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :D I should be updating some more soon, so review - any opinions or ideas are welcome ^_^


End file.
